In a vehicle body vibration control structure described in Patent Document 1, a mud guard is attached to a rear end of a front wheel house. The mud guard is formed generally in a rectangular plate shape and is placed with its plate-thickness direction extending generally along a vehicle front-rear direction. This restrains mud, water, or the like splashed by a tire from hitting a vehicle body panel.